Twinleaf Town
Twinleaf Town is a location in the Sinnoh region. Small and quaint, Twinleaf Town is home to the player character and their rival in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Pokémon Platinum. It has four houses, with the house in the southeast corner being the player character's house and the house located in the northwest corner being the rival's house. The town has a small lake situated at the very bottom, and it is also the nearest town to Lake Verity. Pokémon Surfing Fishing Old Rod= 3-15 |100%}} |-| Good Rod= |-| Super Rod= 30-55 |35%}} Events The Beginning After the TV program you're watching ends, head downstairs. Your Mom will tell you that your rival is looking for you. She also warns you not to go into the tall grass, since you don't have a Pokémon yet. Head outside and go to the northwest (top left) house— your rival's house. Blocked Route 201 You can't access Route 201 unless you have spoken to your rival. The blond man here stops you from progressing until you do so. Meet Your Rival Head to your rival's house, located at the northwest of Twinleaf Town. When you reach the entrance, he'll suddenly burst through the door and crash into you with a loud Thud!!! He'll then go back into his house again to get some things that he'd forgotten. When you enter the house and go upstairs, you'll see him packing his things. Afterwards, he'll run back downstairs. Meet him at Route 201. Walk to the left of Route 201 and enter the area surrounding the lake with your rival. See Lake Verity if you want to continue the story. After Battle After battling some Wild Pokémon and meeting Professor Rowan and his assistant, you'll return home. Upon arriving home, your Mom tells you to meet the professor at Sandgem Town, and she gives you the Running Shoes to help you get there faster. Now, head to Route 201 and begin your journey! After Visiting Sandgem Town Head home to tell your Mom about the big quest you're going to embark on. After telling your Mom about the quest you'll be undertaking, she gives you a Journal to record things that happen to you along the way. Right after you receive the Journal from your Mom, your rival's mother will enter. She asks you to take a left behind parcel to him. Head to Jubilife City to give your rival the parcel. Appearances Anime Like most locations in the Pokémon games, Twinleaf Town is much bigger in the anime. Five notable trainers originate from Twinleaf: Tower Tycoon Palmer and his hyperactive, fine-happy son Barry, retired Top Coordinator Johanna and her daughter Dawn, and Dawn's friend/rival Kenny. Because of their respective successes, Palmer and Johanna are the two most famous residents, with Dawn in third. Trivia Twinleaf Town is the first starter town in the series which doesn't contain a Pokémon lab. It's also the first in which the player doesn't receive their Starter Pokémon. Citizens *Dawn *Johanna *Barry Gallery Twinleaf Town Player Home 1F.jpg|First floor of the player's home Player House Upstairs.jpg|The player's bedroom upstairs Category:Starter Towns Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations